


Accidental Injury Gone Right

by Ttiiggeerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindness, Car Accidents, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttiiggeerr/pseuds/Ttiiggeerr
Summary: Harry is in a car accident which leaves him blind. Severus takes care of him, and eventually gathers some feelings for the blind boy. Slightly fast paced? Snarry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It all started with a car accident. Well, sort of. It all started when his aunt and uncle decided that Harry, despite being of age and perfectly capable of shutting himself in his room for three days all by himself, needed a babysitter while they took their precious son and his friends to a theme park. 

Normally, Harry would have fought them all on him having to go along. At least a babysitter would have just checked in on him every day or so and left him to his own devices. No one thought it was prudent to watch another adult. But, tired of the screaming downstairs (Petunia just wanted Vernon to stop complaining about it. She was more trusting than he was) the day before they were set to leave Harry came out of his room and bellowed “Just leave me here or bloody take me along then! Stop bickering and make up your minds so we can get some sleep up here!”

He passed by Dudley standing in his doorway, the lack of sleep evident in the bags under his eyes. They had come to an understanding recently. Harry was an adult and was only here for a month to pack up his things and to wait for Dumbledore’s approval on him staying the summer at Hogwarts. They were on speaking terms; a passing hello or good day was typical. Nothing too much. Harry wanted the fighting to stop, and in exchange he was giving Dudley pointers on how to fit in at his new school. 

When they left the next morning, Harry ended up sitting in the middle of the very back row of the car. Dudley and his friends all wanted to sit together, and considering the very back was too small for the three of them, Harry had offered to sit in the very back. It was far enough away from his aunt and uncle that he wouldn’t have to hear them complaining about anything they could think of. 

He had been sitting in the middle, the most comfortable seat in this asinine vehicle. It was larger than the two sides and allowed Harry to stretch out both of his arms when he needed to. 

As a result of his seating choice he had been in the only safe-zone when the drunk driver hit them head-on.

He had seen the car in the wrong lane. He thought Vernon had, also. He was sadly mistaken. Vernon hadn't seen the car. He was too busy complaining to Petunia about the cost of gas prices. He hadn't moved out of the way. As a result, they collided with a force of one hundred and fifty miles per hour.

He was the only one to survive.

Again.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke to the sound of talking, or rather shouting, from the hallway outside whatever room he was in. It sounded a lot louder than it should have, but he just assumed the door was ajar. He didn't open his eyes, preferring to continue to doze as he listened to the argument. His idea of dozing was soon flying out the window as soon as he heard Snape's voice.

"I refuse, Headmaster. I refuse to house the boy as well as make an antidote, if one can indeed be made. No. I've done too much for you already. I will not."

"Severus, if you cannot obtain his reactions and how his body is responding, you can't hope of curing him."

"Headmaster, you have made many mistakes concerning my abilities and my feelings. Not to mention all the mistakes with him. He trusts you because he knows no different. I do not because I have seen you make the mistakes concerning him and the toll it took on his mental and emotional state. No, find another to do it."

"Severus, please. I fear that he will not trust anyone with his life as he trusts you."

"Ask the boy if he trusts me then. He does not-and with good reason."

"He sleeps now. I will not wake him from a restful slumber."

"Wrong again. He doesn't sleep with you and I arguing outside this thin piece of wood you consider a door. Go, ask." Harry kept his eyes closed, fearing what he would see when he would open his eyes. Clearly he was immensely hurt, or Dumbledore would not be asking Severus to take him in.

"Harry. Are you awake?" He nodded. "Do you trust Professor Snape?" He opened his eyes, and yet could see nothing. Pushing down panic, he turned his head in the direction of the voice. When he couldn't get it quite right he just stared ahead. After several minutes, he spoke with no emotion in his voice-just a detached air.

"You ask if I trust Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. Do you wish honesty?" At the confirmation, he continued. "I do not. He has given me no reason to trust him. He made me believe that my father's foolishness was my own, and that I would grow to be as shallow as the people who believed me their savior, when I clearly was not.

"No, I was no one's savior. I was the person who was brave enough to go against the Dark Lord. He killed too many, and that angered me. Everyone else saw fit to grieve. I was never allowed to grieve. I was never allowed to show anything other than obedience. That angered me too. I took it all out on the one person no one would punish me for hurting.

"I do not trust him because he led me to think that he wasn't totally a bastard. He proved me wrong by betraying me. He was supposed to be my mother's best friend, and he betrayed her, too. I cannot trust him because he has not given me a reason to do so. Maybe with time. Maybe. And that's more unlikely than likely."

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he flinched away, recognizing the old man's hand.

"I'm a legal adult. Leave me to choose on my own." He heard the swish of robes as the man walked dejectedly out the door. "Snape, could you close, lock, and silence the room?"

"Okay Potter, what is this about? And it's still professor or sir, to you."

"I am no longer in school and have no obligation to call you by either title." He had let go of the detached voice, and claimed his regular voice. "As to what this is about. What I said to him was true. However; I would enjoy getting to know you more. As much as I don't trust you, I am curious. Besides, I doubt you're untrustworthy. I just have yet to see proof."

"What are you saying?" He heard the subtle hint of confusion and desperation in his voice.

"I'm saying that I want to be able to trust you. I want to learn from you, about you. I'm asking for a chance to meet Severus Snape, not Professor Snape. Not the Dungeon Bat, or the Potions Master gone Sour. Just you."

He sat in silence, waiting for his rejection and the scathing remark that was sure to come. It never did.

"All right. But only because you're asking it of me. But all rules I give you will be followed. Too many things could happen if they are not." Harry readily agreed.

"So...May I inquire as to why I cannot see?" The answer startled him.

"The car crash has made you go blind. While you stay with me, I will try to create an antidote, if you trust my creations." He thought for a moment, and recalled the Half-Blood Prince. "Excuse me?"

"The Half-Blood Prince. He wrote in a sixth year potions book, and he mentioned something to create and cure temporary blindness. I never tried it because it was way beyond my level and I didn't want to actually make someone go blind-even if it were temporary."

"And you trusted his instructions in sixth year? You followed them intentionally without knowing the result?" Harry nodded. "The Half-Blood Prince was me." Harry nodded.

"I suspected as much. Your mother's maiden name was Prince and your father was a muggle. I hear things. The portraits are gossip-mongers. All you need is to ask them one question and you acquire a wealth of knowledge. I had to purchase a quick-quotes quill to keep track of it all. So yes, I do trust your potions. Just not you."

The darkness really was annoying. He wished to see light. He didn't even care if Snape still had to lead him. He just wanted light. He never really was bothered by the dark, but this was ridiculous.

"Hold onto my arm. We shall apparate to my home." He did as he was told, and was instantly grateful for the warmth of the sun. If he couldn't see light, then feeling it was just fine as a substitute.

"Come."

"No. I want to be in the sun. Please."

"Fine. But let me lead you to the back patio first." When they got there, Severus walked him to the bathroom and let him relieve himself before leading him back.

"This book..."

"You're in luck." He pulled out the book and enlarged it nonverbally. " I never go anywhere without it. It's helped me in many situations. I haven't even finished reading the whole thing yet because of all your notes and added parchments." He heard Snape running his hand over the cover softly, as a lover would caress another after years apart.

"All right. I shall brew this, but be warned. I don't want you getting up and walking. There is a pool and I'd hate to get wet. I shall brew outdoors as this is clearly the safest way with you out here." And without another word, he started adding ingredients to a cauldron he summoned.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later and they were once again, outside. Harry could now move about the house without any worries, but he had to travel slowly without help. Little did he know that Snape and he were living in Prince Manor, and that it seemed small because Severus had only shown him a small portion of the actual building.

He sighed in defeat as another potion fizzled and evaporated.

He had corrected and perfected his childhood recipe, and now deemed it worthy of testing on Harry. He knew it would work, he just knew it. The trouble he was having was the fizzing and evaporating as the last ingredient was added.

Yet again, Harry asked for the list and instructions be listed out loud. He complied, thinking that maybe listing things would help him think of a different solution. Harry's voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Try a crystal cauldron. You're metal ones are reacting to the dragon's blood and the mineral ones are reacting with the reaction caused by the unicorn hair and newts eyes." He sat there, shocked. The boy might actually be right. He ran to fetch one of his most prized possessions. His purple crystal cauldron given to him by his mother.

When he returned, he saw Harry looking in the direction of the pool.

"Can I sit on the edge while you brew? I miss water."

"Sure. Although I have no idea why you don't miss the air."

"Simple. It's hot." He led Harry to the edge of the pool, and watched him take off his socks and roll up his pants. He then started the potion over again.

Seven days later, after many sleepless nights and countless sunburn potions, the concoction was finally done and ready for testing.

"Harry. Come with me." He led him to a dark room his aunt had designed, and lit a candle with a dampening charm on it to prevent the light from hurting his eyes should it work. "Now I want you to drink this with your eyes closed."

He handed him the vial and watched him drink it with his eyes closed. He shuddered, and held it out for him to take back. After a few moments, he started rubbing at his eyes vigorously.

"Harry? Are you all right?" He nodded.

"They sting. But the worst of it is over, I presume." He rubbed at them one last time, and then took his arm. "Can...Can I try?" Knowing that he was asking to open his eyes, Severus gave him the affirmative and waited.  
He slowly lifted his lids, and gasped at the same time they widened.

"Severus! I can see!" He watched, entranced as his hand came up to his face. He reveled in the gentle touches as Harry mapped out his face, somehow much more intimate than when he allowed him to touch his body when he couldn't see. This was different. Before it held nothing but curiosity. Now it was full of intimacy and implications. He suppressed a shiver.

"Severus..." His voice, before so excited, was now quiet and cautious. This time he did shiver. "Show me."

"Show you what?"

"Everything." The whisper was hardly louder than a hummingbird's wings, but was screaming implications. He took off the dampening charm and delighted in his eyes adjusting without a hitch, if a little slowly.

The next month they slowly got Harry used to brighter lights, and at the end of the month, he was able to go outside when it was sunny out.

A few weeks after that, Severus took him outside for dinner. They had a habit of waking around ten AM and eating lunch around four and dinner at nine or ten at night, which made it quite nice since it was always dark when they ate dinner, adding a touch of romance to their meals, whether they intended it or not.

"Severus, where would you say we are? We aren't dating necessarily, but we're closer than friends..." He trailed off, clearly embarrassed by his boldness.

"If you would like to be in a relationship, then I suppose I wouldn't be adverse to that. We’ve grown close in your time here before the school year. Normally I would just assume you were using my loneliness to take advantage of me and just toss me away when you had your eyesight back but yet...you stayed once you could see. I can’t imagine you stayed for any other reason than to get to know me." And so started the relationship between Harry Potter and Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two years since the cure to Harry's blindness had been administered and almost a year and a half of dating when Severus found Harry on the swing.

"Harry?" The man in question looked up. "Remember the fight we had a month ago?" They had had a falling-out of sorts when Severus realized just how much of an age difference there was between the two of them.

"Yes, I do. And I stand by what I said." Severus pulled out a vial of blue iridescent liquid. "What's that?"

"I made a potion to make me younger. My mind will remain, but I can physically be your age. I refuse to let you outlive me when I could have so many more years with you instead." His tone had gone from informing to stubborn to kind and gentle. He really wanted as much time as possible with Harry.

With much argument, Harry finally agreed He supposed there was nothing he could do because once Severus Snape had made up his mind, he had made up his mind. There was no changing it. After a moment, he downed the potion and felt his body changing. At Harry's gasp, he opened his eyes and saw the lust mixed with love in his eyes.

And after a long night of making long slow love to each other, Harry proposed to him. And he said yes, not caring about the consequences or the nightmare of dealing with a hysterical Hermione (pregnancy can make even the most level-headed witches cry over anything) or even having to withstand the onslaught of one Mrs. Weasley.

He figured he could deal with anything as long as Harry was by his side. Forever.


End file.
